


Intuitively Obvious

by SJWin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Humor, M/M, featuring sassy zenyatta, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJWin/pseuds/SJWin
Summary: Turns out, even though they'd been together for almost a year, no one on base had any idea that Hanzo and Jesse were dating. Except Zenyatta, apparently.





	Intuitively Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from an inside joke with my best friend- we like to say things are "intuitively obvious to the casual observer"

It was shaping up to be one of the worst weekends of Hanzo’s life. Instead of the romantic weekend spent walking along the beach with Jesse, relaxing in one of their bedrooms, and going on an actual date at an actual nice restaurant in town for the first time in months, Hanzo was taking turns with Fareeha sitting at Jesse’s bedside in the infirmary. It had been mission after mission for the last several weeks and they had planned to celebrate their upcoming anniversary a few weeks early and rest once they’d finally gotten back to base. But of course, the universe had other plans. Jesse had been badly hurt on the last push of their final mission, although Angela promised everyone he was very likely to make a full recovery.

Fareeha had been nearly as worried over Jesse’s wounds as Hanzo was, and Hanzo was grateful to have her stay by his side while he went to get showered, eat, and try to rest for at least a few hours at night. On Sunday evening, Hanzo left Jesse’s infirmary bed, placing a soft kiss on his forehead before heading out for the kitchen. He passed Fareeha in the hall and she offered him a small smile and a nod that he returned as he walked past; he took solace in the fact that she’d be there for him if he woke up while Hanzo was still gone.

Several of Hanzo’s teammates were milling about in the kitchen as he set about making himself some tea and a sandwich to eat quickly before retiring for the night. Lena approached cautiously and appeared nervous- over the past year and a half Hanzo had thought he’d made a good enough impression on his teammates that they were no longer skittish around him, but sometimes the original members of Overwatch, especially the ones who had known Genji right after their battle, were still antsy around him. He sighed as he finished making his sandwich and turned toward the young woman, clearing his throat. “Is there something you needed, Lena?”

Lena chuckled nervously and looked back over to where Mei, Genji, and Lucio were sitting at the table watching Hana play a video game on the large television in the attached living room. “Well… it’s just… you’ve uh… I mean… it’s really nice that you’re spending so much time checking on McCree while he’s hurt.” She said, offering him a wide smile. He suddenly felt uncomfortable as all the conversation in the room stopped and eyes turned towards him.

“Is it really so unusual?” He said, brows furrowed. Lena held up her hands in a dismissive gesture. “No, it’s not unusual, luv. Just y’know. We didn’t realize you two… spent so much time together. Is all.” Confusion wracked Hanzo’s sleep deprived mind. “Of course we spend time together?” Hanzo said, furrowing his brows at Lena’s look of utter befuddlement. Hanzo felt like he was in a dream. This couldn’t really be happening. Lena wasn’t the only person staring at him in open confusion. _They really didn’t know._ All he could do was laugh.

“Now hold on a tick, what’s so funny?” She placed her hands on her hips and looked at him indignantly.

He coughed and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. The lack of sleep was really doing strange things to his head. “Lena, Jesse and I have been together for nearly a year.” Her eyes went wide. Just as she was about to say something, Hanzo heard an indignant screech from across the room. “What!? A YEAR? AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME!?” Genji had stood up from the table and slammed his hands down on the wood. Zenyatta, who had been calmly floating beside him up to that point let out a short laugh that Hanzo couldn’t help but mimic.

“Did you truly not realize they were together, Genji?” Zenyatta said, voice full of mirth. “How did you know? Why did you not tell me, master?” Zenyatta cocked his head to the side. “My visual sensors are performing at adequate levels, I assumed yours were as well, my apologies.” Zenyatta put a hand on Genji’s shoulder. “Your brother’s shirt is blue, in case you were wondering, my student.” He stage-whispered. Hanzo’s sides hurt from laughing.

He decided to forgo answering everyone’s questions and took his tea and sandwich to Jesse’s bedroom to eat before trying to get some rest. He tucked himself into Jesse’s sheets and pulled his favorite red serape up to his chin, inhaling the familiar scent of gun powder and cigar smoke. As he closed his eyes and tried to will himself to fall asleep, he couldn’t help but chuckle. He couldn’t wait for Jesse to wake up for many reasons, but mostly because he was dying to see the cowboy’s reaction.

 


End file.
